


Cooking by the Crook

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Series: Lazytown Requests and Oneshots [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Baking, Competition, Gen, consumption of raw cookie dough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Robbie and Sportacus ended up as partners in a cooking/baking contest.Requested by psifitopia on tumblr.





	

There wouldn’t have been a problem if the children hadn’t demanded a baking contest. The rules were to work in pairs and Sportacus could not bake. At all. Everything he ate was usually raw and he had never bothered to learn.

Still, he wanted to participate in anything the kids did for fun. He really couldn’t resist competition anyway. The competition was to make the best cookies. And the teams were as followed; Stephanie and Trixie, Stingy and Pixel, and Ziggy and Bessie.

Robbie had originally opted to be his own team, but Sportacus begged. If nothing else, Robbie would have bragging rights that he was better than the hero at this one thing. He was the best at baking. Besides, it was funny to see how pale the elf got when he saw the amount of sugar needed to make one batch of cookies.

Sportacus nearly fainted when Robbie took a small piece of cookie dough and ate it raw.

“Robbie no! You’ll get sick!” He warned.

Robbie raised a perfect eyebrow and made a show of taking another bite of the dough that had fallen on the counter. “I can eat whatever I want.” He huffed. 

Sportacus balked and went back to the process of folding chocolate chips into the dough, dark chocolate at his own insistence. It was the once decision Robbie let him make. In Robbie’s opinion dark chocolate was not nearly sweet enough but at least if got the elf to shut up about it being a ‘healthier alternative’. 

The smell of all the sugar was threatening to give the hero a headache and he set the bowl down, scooting it as far away from himself as the counter would allow. Robbie snorted and took the bowl, breaking off pieces of dough with his hands, putting some pieces on a baking sheet and eating others. 

“Shouldn’t you make them circles?” Sportacus asked, confused as he had never made cookies before.

“They spread out on their own.”

Sportacus let his face fall into confusion, unsure if that statement was true or if the villain was teasing. Since Robbie had taken over to put the cookies in the oven, the hero took a moment to check the other teams. 

Stephanie’s handiwork was apparent in the pink, heart-shaped cookies she and Trixie were making. Stingy was refusing to share his butter which Pixel was doing his best to resolve through reasoning and trade. Ziggy had crushed up lollipops to put into his dough while Bessie was doing the rest of the work since Ziggy was the youngest.

Sportacus was momentarily overwhelmed with pride for all of them before he noticed Robbie was licking the mixing bowl. He cringed and tried to take the bowl away. Robbie clutched the bowl to his chest and ran away, prompting the hero to chase him as he cackled.

Robbie's and Sportacus' cookies wound up somewhat burned since they had both gotten distracted. Stephanie and Trixie won with flying colors.

**Author's Note:**

> Support my original story on Patreon?  
> Link: https://www.patreon.com/catdogwhatever


End file.
